Ash the Clown/Baby Mine
(At the new location the next night, there is a clown act going on in the new Big Top tent. It had Rudolph painted and dressed as a clown. He was placed on a high building on fire. He was scared and confused as to what this was. Down below the building, two of the clowns, dressed in reindeer costumes, were running around, screaming like a couple of whiny wimps) Clown 1: Please, Mr. Firemen! Save our poor baby! Clown 2: Whoa! Save our child! (A fire truck raced onto the stage. The circus clowns rode this fast vehicle and jumped out. They ran around in circles, doing their clown act. One clown had a ladder, but it was way too short. As this clown walked off the tiny ladder and fell, the other clowns were on a ladder attached to the fire truck. The ladder extended up high, but quickly came down, taking everyone with it. One clown struggled to activate his hose to bring down the fire, but was squirted by another clown, who had a water gun. Rudolph watched from his balcony as two clowns literally splashed each other with buckets of water. A line of clowns got in a line and brought up a bucket of water. But as the bucket reached the top, the top clown poured all the water into his mouth. Down below, a clown watered a flower that was near the fire, and this plant grew into a palm tree with three coconuts right in his face. A line of clowns raced up a tall ladder and splashed Rudolph with their water buckets. One clown placed a tiny drop of water in the building, but was splashed by water coming from inside the building. One clown attempted to fan Rudolph down so that he'd stop sweating. Clown 2 climbs up the ladder) Clown 2: Save our poor ba...! (He gets squirted in the throat by another clown's flower. One clown climbed to the top of a ladder and roasted up a hot dog, using the fire's heat. Down below, one clown managed to start hosing down the fire, but the fire suddenly got bigger. This wasn't water the clown was using. It was gas, making the situation worse. With no other option, the clowns got a trampoline underneath Rudolph and cried out for him to jump) Clown 3: Come on, jump! Clown 4: Hurry up! Clown 5: We'll save you! (Rudolph realized he had to jump. He ducked his face with his hooves in fear and tried backing away. But behind him, there was a clown with a bat, and he swung it onto Rudolph's bottom. This sent Rudolph falling off the edge and plummeting to the trampoline. Rudolph landed through the trampoline into a tub of banana cream pie. The audience cheered with amusement over this act. The clowns pointed towards Rudolph, who came out of the tub, not happy at all. Rudolph's new career wasn't pleasing him at all, and he was more distressed and sad than ever. Other than that, the clowns gathered in their tent, proud that they put on a great show) Clown 1: Boy oh boy, did we wow them out? Clown 2: What a performance! Are we good? Clown 3: 13 curtain calls! 13! Clown 4: Yeah, it sure brought down the house alright! Clown 5: Oh Mama, did we panic over them? Ask me Joey, go ahead, ask me. Clown 6: You said it, we rolled them in the aisles! Clown 7: Boy, oh boy, what an act! Clown 8: Oh, what an act is right. Stupendous, I call it! Clown 9: Now they'll have more respect for us clowns. Clown 10: Yeah, yeah, you bet! Clown 1: Here boys, this calls for a real celebration. Come and get it! Clown 2: Boys, am I thirsty! Clown 3: can use one of them myself! Clown 4: This one's on Rudolph: Clown 6: Yeah, Rudolph! Clown 7: Rudolph! (He laughs) Clown 8: There's plaster in his eyes! (As the clowns celebrated with a champagne drink, Rudolph, Comet, Clarice, and the Powerpuff Girls' group were outside. The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys were busy washing off the paint from Rudolph's face, while Hermey and Yukon stood over Comet and Clarice, worried if he would be OK. The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys were oblivious to this and were more focused on Rudolph) Blossom: See? They're drinking a toast to you. Bubbles: Yeah, you're a big hit! (A tear streamed down Rudolph's cheek. Buttercup caught it with her brush and washed it off) Buttercup: Look at you! You're terrific! Brick: Why, you're colossal! Stupendous! Hermey: Guys, I don't think that's making him any happier. (The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys climbed on Rudolph's hoof) Boomer: Come on. Alley-oop. The girls, the rest of the boys, and I gotta wash behind your ears. (Rudolph lifted the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys up to his head, and Butch starts washing behind Rudolph's ears with the brush) Butch: You oughta be proud! You're a success. (Despite receiving nice comments from the group, Ash was not happy at all. He shed another tear as he looked up at the group, along with Serena and Gerry. Cream, still seeing that Ash was sad, teared up and cried as well) Cream: (Crying) Please don't cry, Ash. (Voice breaking) You'll make me cry, too! (Then she broke down sobbing as Cheese comforts her. Snake, however, pulled a peanut out of his cap and offered it to Ash) Snake: Lookssss, a peanut! Come on, eat it. Arturo: Brick's right. It's got lots of vitamins. Ash: No thanks. (He slowly picked little blades of grass) Snake: (Helplessly) It'll give you a lotsssss of.... (Ace punches Snake upon seeing Ash still sad) Pep. Ace: Snake, food's not gonna cheer him up. (Cream wipes her tears away and smiles) Cream: Ace's right. He needs his parents. Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao! Silver: And he's not liking his new job at the circus. (Snake, confused, put the peanut back in his hat as Sonic snaps his fingers, suddenly coming up with an idea) Sonic: (Laughing) We forgot to tell you! Why, we're going to see your parents! (Then Ash's face brightens up) Ash: (Happily) Really? Sonic: Yep. Tails: We made an appointment for you, just like any old secretary! Gerry: Come on, get your hat! Serena: Hooray! We're going to see Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum! (Ash grabs a yellow clown hat and puts it on. Then he, Gerry, Serena, and the group walked over to the wagon, where Ignitus and Delia were held hostage) Amy: (Pointing) Look! Right over there. (The group walked towards the wagon) Knuckles: Cozy little place, isn't it? Sonic: Comfy and cozy. Charmy: Well, what do we do now? Vector: I say we call to them. Espio: My sentiments exactly. Shadow: Agreed. (They climbed up to the caged window and called out to Delia and Ignitus) Rouge: Ignitus! Delia! (But there was no response) Omega: Let's hope they're in. Big: Try again. Serena: I'm sure they'll respond. (This time, Ace tried again) Ace: (Whistling) Someone to see you! Ignitus: Ash? Delia: Ash? Ash: Mom? Dad? (Ignitus and Delia, still chained and down in the dumps, looked outside and saw a hoof feeling its way around the window. They realized that this was their son) Ignitus: Ash! Our child! Delia: Oh, my son! (They smiled as she approached the window. But she couldn't go far because their legs were chained up. Ash sat there in silence, wishing to hear what Ignitus and Delia have to say) Delia: (Sadly while smiling softly) Even if your father and I don't get released, know that we'll always be with you. Ignitus: (Sadly while smiling softly) That's right. (Sad upon hearing them saying this, Ash teared up and nuzzled his parents between the bars. Seeing Ash tear up, Delia started singing softly as she wiped his tears away) Delia: Baby mine Don't you cry Baby mine Dry your eye (Ignitus gently picks Ash up with his arms and rocked them gently like a cradle as Delia continues singing) Delia: Rest your head Close to my heart Never to part Baby of mine (The Gangreen Gang and their group watched silently, smiling softly, as if moved by this moment. Even Serena and Gerry watched this in silence with soft smiles as they nuzzled one another since they are father and daughter. In all the train cars, the animals, both parent and baby, were sleeping happily and peacefully) Delia: Little one When you play Don't you mind What they say Let those eyes Sparkle and shine Never a tear Baby of mine If they knew Sweet little you They'd end up Loving you too All of those people Who scold you What they'd give Just for the right To hold you (Back at the jail train car, the Gangreen Gang and their group, still watching silently, upon listening to the song, started to tear up calmly, or in Omega's case, sheds some oil. Even Snake started to sniffle softly as some tears stream down his cheeks. Serena and Gerry noticed in concern, but the group wiped the tears, and oil for Omega, away regardless and calmly composed themselves, much to Serena and Gerry’s calm relief) Delia: From your head To your toes Ignitus: Baby mine Delia: You're so sweet Goodness knows Ignitus: Baby mine (Feeling a little better, Ash lets his parents put him down and as they hugged one last time, Delia finished her song as Ash slowly walked away with the Gangreen Gang and their group, Serena, and Gerry sadly) Delia: But you're so Precious to me Cute as can be Ignitus: Baby of mine Baby of mine Ignitus and Delia: Baby of mine (Then with that after Ignitus and Delia finished their song, Ash and his friends left after they, Ignitus, and Delia waved goodbye to each other) Ash: Goodbye, Mom, Dad. Delia: Goodbye, son. Ignitus: Be a good boy now. (At their tent, the clowns were still laughing and having a good time about their performance) Clown 1: Here you are. Pour it in me slipper, Joey. Clown 2: Boy I can't get over the way we rolled them in the aisles! Clown 3: Just wait 'till we hit the Big Town! Clown 4: This gives me an idea! Let's raise the platform the reindeer jumps off of. Clown 5: Yeah, if they laughed when he jumps 20 feet, they'll laugh twice as hard. If he jumps 40 feet,... Clown 6: Yeah, yeah, that's right. Simple mathematics. Clown 7: Let's make it 80 feet. Clown 8: Don't be a piker. 180. Clown 9: Make it 300. Clown 10: A thousand. (The other clowns approved of this idea. However, one of them was concerned) Clown 5: Hey, be careful. You'll hurt the little guy. Clown 4: Ah, go on! Reindeer ain't got no feelings. Clown 7: No, they're made of rubber. Clown 3: This idea’s sensational! Let's go tell the boss. (The clowns agreed before one of them came up with another idea) Clown 4: Hey, hey! Let's hit it for a raise. Clown 5: Yeah, sure! This is worth real dough. (The clowns started heading out of the tent) Clowns: Oh, we're gonna hit the big boss for a raise Yeah, we're gonna hit the big boss for a raise Oh, we're gonna get more money 'Cause we know that we're funny We're gonna hit the big boss for a raise (As the clowns walked out of the tent, one clown, in his excitement, bumped into a table with a bottle of champagne. None of the clowns noticed it shaking close to the edge of the table. The bottle fell off the table and landed in a tub of water. The champagne filled up the tub, contaminating the water) Coming up: While cheering Ash up, Ash and the Gangreen Gang drink some water contaminated with champagne, and they, much to the group's concern, hallucinate from their drunk state in an unpleasant way.Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dumbo Fanmakes Category:Dumbo Parodies